


时间的胜利

by bestvest



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Canon, Thorin Oakenshield Dies
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 比尔博做了一个晚上的梦，梦里有人敲响袋底洞圆形的绿门，他打开门招呼他的客人进来。他的客人脱下铁靴，坐在火炉边暖手。





	时间的胜利

_我不会说出那些话语，_

_那些在一天之中_

_失去一生所爱的人会说的话语；_

_因为就算众神和时光怜悯，_

_我们之间本就不曾、也不会拥有善果。_

_——史文朋《时间的胜利》_

比尔博做了一个晚上的梦，梦里有人敲响袋底洞圆形的绿门，他打开门招呼他的客人进来。他的客人脱下铁靴，坐在火炉边暖手。他的厨房里弥漫着甜甜的司康饼味，他洗了他母亲最宝贵的茶具，为他和他的客人沏茶。醇美的红茶香味一路钻到他的肚子里，他满足地捧起托盘，回到客厅，却看见客厅里空无一人。他转头看向袋底洞的门口，门边没有脏兮兮的鞋印，也没有那双满是泥巴的铁靴。

 

他从噩梦中惊醒，听见有什么东西在敲击他的窗户。温暖的阳光透过袋底洞的圆形窗户洒在他的床上，他深吸了一口气，回忆起自己孩童时代起便在袋底洞中定居的木头香味。他聆听那敲击的声音在空荡荡的洞穴中回荡，感到乡愁如潮水一般掐住了他的喉咙。

 

他翻开被子，从床上半滚半爬地下来，看见一只黑乎乎的渡鸦正在孜孜不倦地敲击他父亲制作的木窗框。他打开窗户，那野兽毫不客气地飞了进来，在他的卧室中转了一圈，最终停在床边的书柜上面、比尔博曾曾曾祖母的一个小小的白瓷半身像上。

 

“比尔博·巴金斯，”那野兽的声音干哑高亢，让比尔博的耳朵嗡鸣起来，“来自戴尔的问候。”

 

渡鸦给他丢来一个小小的纸包，比尔博疑惑地掂了掂，才伸手抽开上面系着的麻绳，一颗光滑成熟的橡果从里面滚了出来，落到他等待的手掌上。比尔博呆愣地看了它一会儿，感到喉咙和眼眶都发酸，他把橡果攒在手心，用另一只手展开那张包裹它的纸，纸上写着一段话：

 

_你在戴尔种下的橡树结果了。愿伊如永远保佑你。_

_——贝恩，巴德之子，戴尔之王_

比尔博颤抖地将那颗橡子捧在怀中，想起梦中人在袋底洞门口给他的拥抱，他那深蓝的、深蓝的眼睛，一时间分不清此刻还是彼时才是梦境。他倒退了几步，坐在自己的床上，仔细端详那颗来自戴尔、来自孤山脚下，曾被龙火侵吞的土地中长出的橡果。一瞬间他听到五军的枪械在他耳边交错，都灵的渡鸦在灰白的天空上盘旋，而他用脏兮兮的手掌挖开流淌鲜血的泥土，将自己的希望和绝望连同那颗橡子中怀揣的爱意埋入其中。

 

那渡鸦在他曾曾曾祖母的苍白半身像上鸣叫了起来。

“比尔博？”他转头，看见他黑发的小表亲迷惑的站在门口，用手搓揉自己的眼睛，一副刚刚睡醒的样子，他有些不确定地瞄着那只黑色的野兽，踌躇地站在原地，“为什么你的房间里有一只渡鸦？”

 

比尔博对他笑了起来，他对他张开双臂，小弗罗多踉跄了几步，径直扑在了他怀里。比尔博抱着他瞌睡的表亲，将鼻子埋到他黑色的卷发里。

 

“不要害怕，”比尔博说，“她是个老朋友。”

 

比尔博展开手，给弗罗多展示来自遥远东方的果实，“看，”他说，“这是她带来的礼物。”

 

弗罗多接过那颗橡果，抬头越过比尔博的肩膀去看那只渡鸦，他吸了吸鼻子，“谢谢你，渡鸦小姐。”

 

渡鸦扑闪了一下翅膀，“不用谢，弗罗多·巴金斯。”弗罗多惊叫了一声，从比尔博的怀中跳了出来，比尔博忍不住放声大笑起来。

 

“来吧，弗罗多，”比尔博站了起来，“去把你的脸洗了，穿好衣服。吃完第一顿早餐，我们一起把这颗橡子种到外面去，好吗？”他看着他表亲困倦而迷惑地点点头，昨夜的噩梦被他忘到脑后。

_####_

_是否值得花费一滴眼泪、一个小时，_

_思念早已陈旧的事物？_

_那贫瘠的果香和衰败的花朵，_

_那过去的幻梦和徒劳的功绩？_

 

皮聘、萨姆和弗罗多在袋底洞玩捉迷藏的时候，在比尔博落满灰尘的衣柜里翻出了一块石头。那圆滚光滑的黑石头从一件大衣中落了下来，一路滚到了比尔博客厅的展示柜下面。所以当比尔博从市场回到袋底洞，看到的就是三张无辜又愧疚的脸。他们在试图把那块石头捞出来的时候撞掉了展示柜上面的一个花瓶，属于他妈妈的花瓶碎成了五块，可怜地躺在地上。比尔博看着他们三个争相独自承担责任，甚至都没有力气发怒。

 

“我们找到了这个。”弗罗多沾满灰尘的小手中躺着一颗扁平的黑石头，上面刻着如尼文冷硬的线条，石头在漫长的年月中几乎毫无变化，但又或者过去的年月并没有那么长，毕竟这石头属于矮人，就如矮人属于石头，对于他们大山般漫长而崎岖的生命来说，二十年遗忘和消磨也算不上什么。

 

“你们这是从哪儿找到的？”比尔博接过那块石头，感到弗罗多的手掌留在它光滑表面上的温度。

 

“你在客房的大衣柜里，巴金斯先生。”萨姆回答，他在帮比尔博收拾了花瓶碎片之后，看上去依然有些愧疚。

 

“那上面写的是什么？”皮聘好奇地踮起脚，去看比尔博手上的石头，“这是精灵语吗？”

 

比尔博笑着摇了摇头，把石头递到皮聘面前，“不，这是矮人的如尼文，”他用手指抚摸那竖直的线条，“看到这些直线了吗？矮人的文字和他们的建筑一样都是笔直。他们是艾尔达上最早诞生的造物，并且为此感到骄傲，他们身上没有什么地方是脆弱的。”

 

皮聘皱了皱鼻子，“我以为精灵才是最先诞生的。”

 

“精灵总会这么宣称，”比尔博把石头举到自己面前，抚摸上面的文字，“但是根据矮人的传说，奥力违背伊露维塔的意愿，在精灵诞生之前，意外创造了矮人，伊露维塔很不高兴，便让所有矮人在石头中长眠，直到艾尔达准备好迎接他们。”

 

“那听起来不太舒服。”萨姆小声说道。

 

“有人说矮人生来就懂得忍受磨难。”比尔博近乎自言自语，他把那块石头放到马甲的口袋里，感受它沉重、温热的重量贴着自己的身体，“他们把自己的意愿刻在石头上，这样即使他们自己从艾尔达消失，石头也会永远留存下来。”

 

“那上面写的什么？”皮聘问。

 

比尔博站在原地等待，等待那股潮水般的乡愁和疼痛漫上他的身体，但它们没有来，不像矮人的石头，那潮水般的钝痛在年月中被慢慢消磨。他半是宽慰、半是怅然若失地低头看向年轻的霍比特人，最终开口：“一个承诺。”

 

“你为什么会有一颗矮人的石头呢？”弗罗多问，他好奇的蓝眼睛看着比尔博。

 

比尔博带着三个小霍比特人来到客厅，他在火炉前的扶手椅上坐下，他招了招手，让三位年轻人坐到他面前的椅子上，“我不敢相信我从来没有跟你们讲过这个故事，”比尔博把手掌按在自己的马甲口袋上，“好吧，我猜我真是上了年纪了，让我想想，这个故事应该如何开始呢——啊，就像所有故事的开始一样，在地底的洞府里，住着一个霍比特人……”

 

####

_我已经将我的年月和幻梦置之脑后，_

_那些过去的年月，那些消散的幻梦。_

_当我们回首往昔，必然发现，_

_过去的回忆，没有一处明晰。_

在弗罗多三十三岁生日的那天下午四点，两位矮人敲响了袋底洞的绿色圆门。比尔博为生日派对的准备忙得晕头转向，他一边大喊着“派对到六点才开始！”，一边气势汹汹地穿过门廊把他的门甩开。波佛和比佛站在他门口，向他鞠躬，比尔博在原地愣了一会儿，才笑了起来。

 

“你们可真是懂得把握时机，不是吗？”他一边说着，一边让开门口，招手让他的朋友进屋，“进来、进来，我保证这次有足够的食物。”

 

过去三十年没有他的矮人朋友身上留下太多痕迹，波佛多了几条白发，比佛的斧子上面生了更多的锈，除此之外，与上次到达袋底洞时的情况相比，他们身上最大的变化就是那些整洁而精致的衣服。他们看上去不像玩具匠和矿工，而是为最后的都灵之子夺回家园的英雄。

 

“我们将返回伊德隆恩，”在比尔博为他们张罗好茶水和点心，他们都舒服地坐在袋底洞的客厅时，波佛开口解释，“并不是说伊鲁博有什么不好，但是这么多年过后，我们感觉不太一样了，你明白吗？巴林、德瓦林和欧利一起去了莫利亚，庞博结了婚，格罗音和他的妻子去了铁丘，欧音也跟着他一起离开了。比佛和我都同意，矮人年纪越大，就越应该回到自己的家乡。”比佛在他身边用库兹都语咕哝起来。

 

“你才多少岁，波佛，一百出头吧？”比尔博语气轻松地开着玩笑，让步入中年的矮人放声大笑，比尔博珍贵的茶杯敲击着茶碟，他发现他一点都不在乎。

 

“我老得太快啦，”平静下来之后，波佛说道，“而你，我亲爱的霍比特老爷，时间对你可真是仁慈。如果我们不小心，今晚的客人们可能会以为这是为你准备的成年派对呢！”

 

“还是一样油嘴滑舌，波佛。”比尔博假装嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子，比佛同意地啧了一声。

 

他们一直聊天聊到了派对开始，他将他的矮人朋友介绍给了弗罗多、萨姆和皮聘，他们一起在把食物和饮料搬到派对现场，波佛和比佛以矮人的粗鲁和精准为他们完成了大部分工作。在派对开始之后，比佛开始不停给比尔博灌酒，别的霍比特人会偶尔给他们投来嫌弃的目光，但比尔博毫不在意。在某个时刻，他和波佛一起爬到桌子上，手挽着手一起大声又走调地唱着波佛在瑞文戴尔编出来的酒馆小曲。比尔博隐约意识到他可能会让弗罗多尴尬，但在那天晚上，当他成年的表亲扶着他回到袋底洞，安排他上床，给他盖好被子的时候，比尔博看到他年轻的脸上满是喜爱，还有某种过于成熟的宽慰。

 

“我很久没有看到你这么高兴了，比尔博叔叔。”

 

“弗罗多，”比尔博伸出手，醉醺醺地扫去年轻的霍比特人脸上的碎发，“我亲爱的男孩，我从来没有这么高兴过。”

 

在波佛和比佛离开的时候，比尔博送他们一路走到了霍比特屯边界，弗罗多坚持要跟着他去，但比尔博气哄哄地把他赶走（“我出去冒险的时候你还没有出生呢！”）。波佛搂着佛罗多的肩膀向他保证，他的表亲要比一般的霍比特人结实得多，而弗罗多则给了他们所有人一个怀疑的眼神。

 

“那个叫萨姆的小子说你有一颗刻着如尼文的石头，”在来到布里和霍比特屯交界时，波佛突然开口，他的语气谨慎，眼神也有些小心翼翼，“他说你把它塞到了某个衣柜里落灰，直到十年前他们意外把它翻了出来。”

 

“那确实是个有趣的故事。”比尔博简单地说。

 

波佛停下脚步，转身面对比尔博，比佛也停了下来，有些不耐烦地看着他的兄弟，但波佛皱起眉头看了他一眼，又看向比尔博，“你确实知道一颗如尼石对矮人来说意味着什么，是吧？”

 

比尔博认真地看着他的老朋友，这位心地善良、总是想要逗他开心的玩具匠，“我知道，波佛，”他柔声说，“我非常清楚。”

 

####

_在我们的生命永别之前，_

_让时间暂驻，让我们两手空空。_

“我想要再次看看群山，”比尔博对他的表亲说，他甜美、无辜的男孩，脖子上挂着整个中土的黑暗，为比尔博的无知和鲁莽付出代价。而他自己苍老的身体则被困在瑞文戴尔，在黑暗世纪中，这中土大陆上最后的避难所，看起来却像是个牢笼，“如果有机会的话，你真应该去戴尔看看，人类把他们的城市建在高山上，身后则是矮人世界中最伟大的王国。”苍老的霍比特人叹了口气，把目光投向东方，“我在那里种下了一颗橡树，你还记得在你小的时候，把你吓了一跳的那只渡鸦吗？那是戴尔之王派来的信使，他把那颗橡树上结下的第一颗果实送给了我。”

 

“比尔博，”他感到弗罗多的嘴唇亲吻他的额头，一个扁平、温热的东西被塞到了他的手心，“比尔博，你把这个留在了袋底洞。”

 

比尔博低头看，那颗乌黑发亮的石头嘲笑着他，那上面的如尼文像是刚刚刻上去一样尖锐锋利，比尔博低声念着上面的文字，直到他双眼模糊，才隐约意识到自己在落泪。

 

那天晚上比尔博在瑞文戴尔温暖的床铺上入睡，他做了一个晚上的梦。孤山之王冰冷的面孔躺在冰冷的石床上，他手中拿着兽咬剑，阿肯宝钻在他胸口闪烁着创世的光芒。而比尔博躺在他身边，左手拿着那颗黑色石头，右手拿着来自贝恩的花园、来自戴尔、来自夏尔的橡果，他的双手冰冷。但接着都灵的王子睁开了眼睛，他把宝剑和宝石丢在那不详的石棺上，拉着比尔博的手从黑暗的隧道一路走向温暖的青草地。夏尔的春天带着花香，索林用雏菊和勿忘我为他编了一顶花冠，他摊开手，手中躺着那颗温暖的黑色石头，他深蓝的、深蓝的双眼在阳光下闪烁，“永远属于你的，”他开口，“索林·橡木盾。”

 

####

 

_噢，兄弟，众神待你不薄。_

_睡吧，在世界受难时暗自庆幸，_

_为你流逝的年月满足，_

_感谢生命，感谢所有的爱与诱惑；_

_感谢生命，兄弟，并感谢死亡，_

_感谢她最后甜美的脚步，她的吐息，_

_感谢她给予你的、珍贵而稀有的礼物：_

_属于你爱人的亲吻和眼泪。_

比尔博·巴金斯清楚地知道魔戒在哪个瞬间落入末日火山，他坐在瑞文戴尔的一个长椅上，感到整个大地中的邪恶抽离他的身体。他感到疲惫、痛苦而满足，仿佛紧紧缠绕着他的灵魂的荆棘被猛地拔出。他把手伸进自己的马甲口袋，触碰那颗温热的黑色石头。

 

“快了，”他向它保证，“就快了。”

 

在前往灰港的前一天，一只来自东方的渡鸦飞到了瑞文戴尔，那时比尔博还在睡觉，于是爱隆王为他收下了那个小小的纸包。在比尔博终于清醒过来的时候，精灵把那枚橡果和带着信息的纸张递到比尔博面前。

 

“我的老霍比特眼睛不好使了，”比尔博说，“你能帮我念念吗？”

 

“当然，”爱隆回答，“‘致邦哥之子，袋底洞的比尔博·巴金斯，请您放心，您的橡树安然无恙。来自索林，丹恩之子，山下之王。’”

 

比尔博哼了一声，“山下之王。”他重复道。

 

“是的，”爱隆柔声解释，“瑟兰迪尔、丹恩和戴尔之王布兰登一起抵御了魔多来自北方的军队，丹恩和布兰登一起战死在了伊鲁博的大门前面，现在丹恩的儿子索林继承了王位。”

 

“这么多死亡，”比尔博说，“他们却在照顾一个老霍比特人种下的橡树。”

 

“我猜它应该意义非凡。”

 

比尔博拿起眼前的橡子，轻轻摩挲它光滑的表面，“或许，”他说，“或许是的。”

 

 

####

 

_来吧，生命；来吧，死亡，不要再多说；_

_我难道该在你活着的时候失去你，在你死去之后纠缠你吗？_

_所以我绝不会在世间开口；而若在天堂，_

_在那时我向你呼唤，你会听到我吗？_

在船只驶离灰港的时候，活了一个多世纪的霍比特人像个孩子一样蜷在他表亲的怀里，聆听船只划破水面的声音，在很多时日里第一次感到难得的清醒，

 

“我的男孩，”他轻声开口，感觉每个音节都耗费了他全身的力气，“我很抱歉我让你经受了这么多的磨难。”他知道弗罗多在低声地、像是安慰一个孩子一样安慰他，但他已经没有力气回应。那颗黑色的石头在他手心发烫，仿佛在如此漫长的岁月之后再也不愿意忍受磨难，就像都灵之脉最后的国王，在经历了长达一个世纪的沉睡之后，带领十三个同伴穿越中土去屠杀恶龙。

 

比尔博睁开眼睛，看向遥远的东方，他把那颗石头紧紧地贴在心口，感受那温暖包裹着他的身体，“噢，”他惊异地说，“你一直都在这里吗？”

 

“是的，我的亲爱的飞贼，”东方的风声回答，“是的。”

 

他笑了起来。

 

在到达不死之地时，年迈的持戒者已经变得跟他手中的石头一样冰冷。

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 我要推荐大家读史文朋的The Triumph of Time，并没有完整的中译本，原文非常美，我瞎几把翻译引用
> 
> 比尔博把橡果种在戴尔的剧情来自霍比特人的花絮


End file.
